Demy Daily
by wingedtokki
Summary: Demyx and Marluxia publish a magazine named Demy Daily. How do all the characters react to their mischief? Please read. Co-written with my cousin Yui.
1. Beginning

**Toni: Hello Everyone!**

**Demyx: I have my own magazine!**

**Toni: Yes, Demyx. You do. Shawn?**

**Shawn: Toni does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did then Kingdom Hearts would be a glowing pink, heart shaped waffle.**

It was a normal day in The Castle That Never Was… until Marluxia angrily barged into Demyx's room.

"!" Demyx then quickly turned and covered his computer to face Marluxia, "Oh! Hey M-Marly! How's your d-d-day?" He said trembling.

Marluxia then charged towards him and held him up his collar, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GARDEN?"

"W-well, I accidentally over—Oof!" Demyx then rubbed his backside and looked at Marluxia, who was observing his computer screen.

"What's this?" Marluxia asked as Demyx stood up. Demyx dusted himself off and said, "Nothing."

"Nothing? I can see it looks like your making an article for some magazine. _'Poppet: Traitor or Lovesick?'_,that's stupid!" Marluxia exclaimed. He then minimized the screen to see a magazine cover being made. Marluxia carefully looked at the name of the magazine. "'Demy Daily'?"

"Okay! I was bored but then I got a lot of gossip and some stupid things I wanna share with other people! So I just made that. Don't kill me!" Demyx said, armoring himself with his arms.

Marluxia put his hand over his chin and thought for a moment, "If you let me be on this, I'll let you off the hook."

Demyx looked at him wide eyed, "W-well, what k-k-kind of article do you wanna do?"

Marluxia looked at him with happy eyes, "I WANNA DO FASHION AND HEALTH ARTICLES! You know, for the girls who would read the shit."

Demyx gave a wide toothy grin at him and shook his hand, "You got yourself a deal!"

Days later, Marluxia and Demyx were almost done with their magazine. Marluxia handed his articles until he realized, "Hey Demyx?"

"Yeah?" Demyx said as he shuffled through folders of articles and ideas.

"Who's our publisher?" Demyx then stopped and stood straight. Marluxia was right.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, CHARLIE!" Demyx pleaded the dusk, whose name was Charlie.

"**I don't know, Master Demyx. I don't think Superior will be happy." **Charlie responded, wearing a brown fedora and sat behind a grey desk.

Lower Nobodies were moving back and forth from one desk to another. Marluxia wondered, _"So this is what the nobodies do while we don't need them."_

"BUT WE WORKED SO HARD ON IT! PLUS, SUPERIOR NEVER EVEN KNEW YOU GUYS HAD A PUBLISHING COMPANY!" One of Demyx's dancers then approached Charlie.

"**Come on, Charlie! Give master a chance! The magazine is good enough to publish!"** Demyx's eyes twinkled as he hugged his dancer.

"I LOVE YOUR SUPPORTIVE ENTHUSIASM, SASHA!" Demyx told 'Sasha'.

Charlie sighed, **"Fine. It'll be published in 3 weeks."**

"YAY!"

**Toni: That's it for now. -yawn- I'm going to bed.**

**Yui: Aren't you gonna show 'em our cover?**

**Toni: After June 4th I will.**

**Yui: Why?**

**Toni: Oh fuck it I'll just upload it on DeviantArt now.**


	2. Issue 01

**Me: Yo.**

**Yui: Thank you for reading this, unorganized fanfic of ours :D Also, you people just lost the gam- /shot before she finishes sentence/**

**Me: Shut up before I-GODDAMMIT ARRGH! Disclaimer: We own the story not the characters or the original storyboard concept.**

**Yui: ROLL IT! 8D**

* * *

><p>It's been 1 day since the release of 'Demy Daily'. Ever since it hit the magazine stalls almost every world grabbed a copy. Yes, even Atlantica. The nobodies somehow found a way to make the pages waterproof and light at the same time. Demyx paced back and forth of his room and waited for some feedback from Charlie.<p>

* * *

><p>"So," Demyx started. "Which article are we starting on next?"<p>

Marluxia checked the computer before replying, "I think it was… 'Saix: The Kiss Up?' Have you started on it yet?"

Demyx stiffened and replied nervously. "Of course I have!"

"You haven't finished…" Marluxia paused. "You haven't started on it, haven't you?"

"Yeah…" The younger Nobody replied sheepishly.

Marluxia sighed at the other Nobody's procrastination. "How was it supposed to go?"

"Well, I was supposed to ask the other Organization members but I guess I was too busy with other stuff…" Demyx replied.

Marluxia raised a brow. "By busy, you mean by playing Pokémon: HeartGold, playing The Sims 3, watching Korean dramas, playing your sitar-"

"I get it." Demyx interrupted him, glaring at The Graceful Assassin.

Marluxia shrugged. "I'm just saying… So which members are we going to ask first?"

Demyx thought for a moment. "Let's start with the younger members then the older ones- but by all means, asking Xemnas last."

Marluxia nodded in understanding and opened up a portal. Demyx looked at it curiously.

"Um… Marly, what's that?" Demyx asked.

"What does it look like? It's a portal." Marluxia said flatly.

"No. I meant what are we going to do with it?" Demyx asked, still confused.

"Ask the members." Marluxia rolled his eyes, stepping into the portal.

Demyx jumped. "B-but," Demyx whimpered. "I'm not done decorating my Sims' house!"

"Well too bad." Marluxia walked towards Demyx and grabbed a hold of his ear- earning him a loud 'OUCH!' from Demyx- and walked into the portal, dragging Demyx in with him.

***HERPDEDERP***

"So, Xion…" Demyx started off, awkwardly. "What do you think of Saix?"

Xion didn't need to think to respond. "I think he's a kiss up!"

"Okay…" Demyx quietly mumbled to Marluxia as the older Nobody wrote down what Xion said next to something labeled 'No. XIV: Poppet'.

As Demyx watched Xion walked away, he went to search for Roxas…

...And there he was, down the hall.

"ROXAS~!" Demyx shouted rushing over to the spiky blond, Marluxia trotting behind.

"Yes?" Roxas looked up in curiosity while contently eating sea-salt ice cream.

"What do you think of Saix?" Demyx asked smiling while Marluxia was ready to write his reply.

Roxas was silent for a while in thought before shrugging. "I don't know. I think he's… quiet?"

Marluxia face palmed, writing down Roxas' response. He started running after Demyx who was now searching for Larxene or Zexion.

They walked down the hall before spotting the Savage Nymph reading _'Marquis de Sade'_.

"Yoo-hoo~! Larxene~!" Marluxia yelled out, waving to his- what Demyx calls- his 'BFF'.

"What is it?" Larxene asked, irritated. Guess she found out about the missing stuff in her room…

Demyx gulped, slightly frightened. "Uh… What do you think about Saix?"

"He's a kiss up." Larxene snarled, walking away.

Marluxia watched the Nobody walk away before stating, "What's got her pantyhose in a bunch?"

Demyx shrugged before rushing to go to the only place Zexion spent his time in other than the Grey Area.

***HERPDEDERPTYDOO***

"Demyx?" Marluxia started.

"Yeah?" Demyx replied, walking around the room as if searching for something… or _someone_.

"Why are we here?" Marluxia asked. "In the library?"

"What does we look like we're here for?" Demyx exclaimed, still searching. "To find Zexion!"

Marluxia jerked his head. "But, how are you so sure Number VI is here? I mean- he could be in the Grey Area or in his room or on a mission or-" Marluxia's misuse of or's in his sentence was interrupted by Demyx's voice.

"FOUND HIM!" Demyx half-yelled and half-whispered as he pulled that what seemed to be a blanket and revealed a sleeping Zexion.

"Wow." Marluxia gaped. "You must bother him _a lot _if you know where he was."

Demyx grinned in reply. He suddenly summoned Arpeggio. Marluxia jumped. "You're not going to-"

But it was too late. Zexion –who was now awake- is soaking wet. Demyx smiled in victory. Zexion then grabbed him by his collar. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Demyx shook violently, "W-well… I was gonna ask you what you think about Saix?"

Zexion let him go and put his hand over his chin to think for a moment. He then snapped his fingers, "I think he's a kiss up." Marluxia wrote it down.

Demyx thanked him and he and Marluxia were about to walk away when Zexion suddenly pulled Demyx by the shoulder. "Don't EVER do that again."

"Y-yes, Zexy…"

"AND DON'T CALL ME ZEXY!" Zexion yelled then walked away.

"Axel?" Demyx called out as he and Marluxia entered Axel's room. Axel looked up from his manga.

Marluxia raised a brow, _"Card Captor Sakura? Now I've seen __**everything**__."_

"Whatcha want water boy and flower boy?"

Marluxia shook his head off the thought and asked, "What do you think of Saix?"

Axel responded, "I think he's a kiss up that likes kissing Xemnas' ass." Marluxia then jotted down the sentence.

"Thank you, VIII." Marluxia said as he pushed Demyx out the door.

Luxord sat on the couch of the grey area. Demyx and Marluxia approached him.

"Luxy, what do you think of Saix?" Demyx asks.

"I think… I think…" Luxord then froze and broke out, "GAH I CAN'T THINK ANYMORE! TERRIBLE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Marluxia then said, "Wait, could you repeat—"

"TERRIBLE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!" He pointed at Demyx.

Then at Marluxia, "TO YOU! AND TO YOU!" and then at Vexen, who was strangely passing by.

Luxord got on his legs and cried out, "OH NELLY!"

He then began pushing his feet and circled on the floor, "EPA! EPA! EPA!" He then stopped and fell asleep. Everybody shrugged and left the Gambler on the floor.

Demyx then said, "At least my tape recorder was on."

Demyx approached Axel, who was still reading Card Captor Sakura.

"Axel, where's Xaldin?"

"In Beast's Castle. Probably stalking Belle."

"Thank you!" Marluxia opened a portal to Beast's Castle.

They then approached Xaldin, who was staring at Belle's window, wherein behind Belle was changing her clothes.

"Hey Xaldin?" Marluxia said. Xaldin jumped in surprise, "GAH! OH DEAR GOD!" Belle then heard the sound and quickly shut the curtains.

Xaldin glared at them, "What?"

"What do you think of Saix?" Demyx asked.

"He's a kiss up that's gay for Xemnas." Marluxia then kneed him.

"He's too young for that word!" Marluxia whispered as Demyx just cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Demyx approached Lexeaus. Marluxia went to ask Vexen.

Demyx asked, "Lexy, what do you think about Saix?"

Lexeaus kept silent.

"Thank you for that full opinion, Lexy!" Demyx was about to walk away when…

"…He acts obsequiously towards the Superior in order to obtain his own heart." Lexeaus said.

Demyx looked at the Silent Hero then quickly, "Dictionary, dictionary, dictionary!"

"Vexen, what do you think about Saix?" Marluxia questioned.

"He behaves sycophantically towards Xemnas to obtain his own heart. NOW GET OUT!" Vexen said as he pushed Marluxia out his lab.

"Who's next Marly?"

"Xigbar. Let's go."

Demyx then pulled Marluxia's arm, "No, no, no, NO!"

"Why not?"

"He might be drunk!"

"So? We might get the truth outta him."

"And he's a kiss up… and teh… Why's teh room upside down?" Xigbar said. He was upside down.

"Okay, thanks Xiggy!" Demyx and Marluxia walked out of the bar. When did the castle have a bar? No one knows.

"Who's Saix?" Naminé asked.

Marluxia jotted down her words. "Okay, thank you Nami!" Demyx said as they both walked out of her room.

***IMBACKBITCHESDERP***

Xemnas sat in The Room Where Nothing Gathers, bored. He sighed for the umpteenth time before humming and later breaking out into song.

"Gichi gichi goo means that I love you-" but he stopped at the sound of a portal opening.

"HEY XEMNAS!" Demyx shouted, entering the room with Marluxia who was snickering.

"OH DEAR KINGDOM HEARTS! NUMBER IX, NUMBER XI WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?" Xemnas yelled out, embarrassed that he was caught in the act of singing a song from a kid's show…

…A kid's show that is aired on _Disney_. Mind you.

"We just wanted to ask. What do you think of Saix?" Marluxia asked, readying his pen.

"Saix?" Xemnas raised a brow before replying. "He's a very loyal member."

Marluxia jotted down his opinion before opening a portal and stepping in it to go back to Demyx's room to start the article.

"THANKS, SUPERIOR!" Demyx exclaimed and walked into the portal.

Xemnas was silent for a while before mumbling, "What the hell?"

***SITTINGMAKESYOUFAT***

**5 TIPS ON HOW NOT TO FALL ASLEEP WHEN SUPERIOR GIVES OUT A LECTURE**

**NO. 5**

"**JUST DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAYS"**

**His voice seems boring… well; he's boring in general. Not listening to him might give you a higher chance to not fall asleep- BUT you HAVE to find something to occupy yourself for the time being.**

**NO. 4**

"**THINK OF SOMETHING THAT'S NOT RELATED TO WHAT HE'S SAYING"**

**Think of a puppy asking for food… OR SLEEPY KITTIES! That keeps me awake!**

**NO. 3**

"**ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM"**

**Eh, give the guy a chance. He might not be **_**that **_**boring.**

**NO.2**

"**THINK OF WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO AFTER THE LECTURE"**

**It's actually a cool way to keep you awake.**

**AND FINALLY…**

**NO.1**

"**BRING YOUR IPOD AND LISTEN TO IT THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE THING"**

**Ah, nothing like your favorite music to keep you awake! Aren't I right?**

* * *

><p>Xion and Riku's story…<p>

Demyx tiptoed behind the gate of Beast's Castle. He was following Xion around for some proof of Xion betraying the Organization. Xion was then confronted by Riku and then pointed his keyblade at her. They then started fighting. After Xion breaks down, Riku walks towards her and helps her up.

Demyx raised a brow, _"The hell?"_

Xion opens a portal and both of them walk in. Demyx quickly dashed into the portal before it can disappear. He then looked around his surroundings. He was in Twilight Town's market street and saw Riku and Xion buying sea-salt ice cream. They then started strolling around Twilight Town. They all transported back to Beast's Castle and both of them bid each other goodbye.

Next day after Xion's mission Demyx followed her around again. They were back in Beast's Castle. Riku was right there in the middle of the courtyard. He takes Xion's hand and leads her in. Demyx quickly followed. He saw Riku leading her into the ballroom. He then heard Jordan Spark's version of Beauty and the Beast. Demyx was shocked to see Riku and Xion in position to waltz.

_Tale as old as time__  
><em>_True as it can be__  
><em>_Barely even friends__  
><em>_Then somebody bends__  
><em>_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change__  
><em>_Small, to say the least__  
><em>_All little scared__  
><em>_Neither one prepared__  
><em>_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same__  
><em>_Ever a surprise__  
><em>_Ever as before__  
><em>_Ever just as sure__  
><em>_As the sun will rise_

_Certain as the sun__  
><em>_Rising in the east__  
><em>_Tale as old as time__  
><em>_Song as old as rhyme__  
><em>_Beauty and the beast_

_Yea yea yea__  
><em>_Ever just the same__  
><em>_Ever a surprise__  
><em>_Ever as before__  
><em>_Ever just as sure__  
><em>_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time__  
><em>_Tune as old as song__  
><em>_Bittersweet and strange__  
><em>_Finding you can change__  
><em>_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun__  
><em>_Rising in the east__  
><em>_Tale as old as time__  
><em>_Song as old as rhyme__  
><em>_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time__  
><em>_Song as old as rhyme__  
><em>_Beauty and the beast__  
><em>_Tale as old as time__  
><em>_Song as old as rhyme__  
><em>_Beauty and the beast_

Demyx's jaw dropped to see Riku kiss Xion's hand. He then rushed back to Castle That Never Was for his story.

* * *

><p>Story: Larxene's Room<p>

"What are we doing in Larxene's room again?" Marluxia asks.

Demyx grimaced, "I had no other article to think of. So I thought of Larxene's room."

"So… what now?" Marluxia asks.

"I don't know, but get 4 random stuff and we're out." Demyx said.

The two then heard a sound outside. The two quickly crawled under Larxene's bed.

Larxene walks into the room with Axel. Larxene then goes through her CD rack and takes out a Spice Girls single.

"Here's your Spice Girls album." Larxene then handed the album to Axel. Demyx and Marluxia's jaws dropped.

Axel takes it from her hand, "Thanks. Exactly what did you need this for?"

Larxene then smirked, "I should be asking why you have a Spice Girls CD."

"…Touché." He then walks out as Larxene stands there for a moment. She then takes a book and walks out the door.

"I thought I'd never get out of there!" Demyx exclaimed as they crawled out of Larxene's bed.

"Let's just get out of here!" Marluxia said as they both grabbed three random items and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Destiny Islands, Sora was reading a copy of Demy Daily, he was reading the editor story and co-editor story.<p>

Riku and Kairi walked by and saw him reading. Kairi then yelled out, "Hi Sora!" and ran over to him as Riku followed.

Riku raised a brow, "Whatcha reading?"

"Demyx's magazine."

Riku then looked at the cover and furiously tried to grab the magazine, but Kairi stopped him. Sora chuckled and said, "Before you take this and rip it to shreds, let me read the editor & co-editor's stories."

"'_Hello Demy readers!'_" Sora started.

He cleared his throat and continued as Riku and Kairi listened attentively, "_'I'm Demyx! This is our first issue of Demy Daily! And thank you for reading our first issue! It wasn't easy doing this, considering that we had gotten a lot of trouble for some of our articles. Literally. We had to ask some people about the latest gossip, which was Riku and Xion's story.'" _Riku growled but Sora ignored him and continued, _"'But at least we had a lot of fun doing this magazine!'"_

"_It was really hard to do Larxene's, which involved literally going into her room and grabbing some of her stuff. But we survived. If you read Larxene's article, then you guys are perverts.'"_

Meanwhile with Roxas, Axel, and Xion on the clock tower.

Xion blushed and looked way from the magazine. Axel and Roxas looked at her and snickered, "My vote is lovesick."

"Make that two!" Axel said as both of them burst into laughter. They then heard a summoning noise. They turned to see Xion in her battle position, glaring at the two best friends.

In the sandlot, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Seifer's gang were also reading copies of Demy Daily. They then heard two high-pitched girly screams. They all raised their heads.

"Did you hear something?" Olette asked Fuu.

Fuu shook her head, "No." They all looked back on the article.

Meanwhile with Larxene…

"IMA FUCKIN' KILL THOSE TWO!"

Meanwhile with Saix…

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Meanwhile with Lexeaus, Vexen, and Zexion who were reading Demy Daily…

"Oh. So that's why he asked us about Saix." Zexion said.

"Hn."

Vexen then raised a brow, "Where did they find a publisher?"

Meanwhile with Xaldin and Xigbar who were also reading Demy Daily.

"Oh man. This is gold!" Xigbar howled in laughter.

Xaldin laughed when they saw the article about Larxene.

Meanwhile with Xemnas…

"Ooh! A Justin Bieber Fails poster!"

Back with Demyx and Marluxia…

As read above, Demyx paced back and forth in his room, waiting for Charlie to give them feedback.

Marluxia looked at Demyx who was nervous as hell. "Calm down, man!"

Demyx glared at him. "Calm down? Calm down? CALM DOWN? What do you mean calm down? ?"

Marluxia stared at him for a moment. "I have no idea what you just said."

Demyx was about to repeat what he just said until Charlie busted in the room, looking rather excited… Well, you can't really tell because, he has a zipper for a freaking mouth…

"GOOD NEWS! YOUR MAGAZINE ISA A HIT!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Marluxia and Demyx cheered, starting to make a mini celebration dance that looked awfully a lot like the Caramelldansen.

"Bad news. You guys are the most wanted people in the entire KH universe.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU-" Demyx almost swore.

"BUT! I want you two to continue it because it's the most popular magazine in the KH universe!"

"YAY!" Demyx cheered, dancing again.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH!" Marluxia cried out.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE POPULAR!"

"AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE TRYING!"

"**CRAP**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: If you notice that there are different writing styles,<strong>

**Yui: Note there are two people co-writing this.**


End file.
